1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, a type of medical positioner device, comprises a device for maintaining limbs and appendages in a desired, consistent position and place so as to improve comfort, limit or control rotation (both internal and external rotation), and control movement (adduction and/or abduction), not “fall” (e.g. drop down) from an elevated position, or otherwise impede the healing process, and for providing consistent shape and location for various limb and appendage therapies. Said device is positioned in proximity to a limb and is not attached to the person in any way, but is only attached to the furnishings, etc., by means of a strap(s) fastened through the integrated strap slot base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This device is like nothing to be found, as far as we have been able to find, to the current date. However, there are a few patents issued for other devices that have to do indirectly with the function of this device. The functions of these other devices are completely different and apart from the function of the present device, but they are listed below.
A prior art device invented by Santiago and Santiago, U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,057, named “Lower Leg and Foot Support,” comprises a pillow made for leg and foot support. This device is different in that the patient's legs or feet are placed directly onto the pillow which then functions principally for elevation. Nothing is provided to prevent movement or to maintain position, as in the present device, and application is limited to the lower limb.
Another prior art device, invented by Donald C. Spann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,451, named “Limb Support,” comprises a polyurethane foam support that cradles a limb on top of said device. The device invented by Spann is different because the application of said device is limited to lower extremities only, said device is not strapped in place, the device has only the extremity resting upon it exclusively—not either upon or beside, and it does not have an integrated covering within the foam material.
The next prior art device, invented by Jenkins and Svensson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,039 B1, named “Resting System,” comprises a system to rest the entire body on to prevent pressure sores. Said device is complicated and large with many pieces, wherein the present device is simple, easily moveable and lightweight, and interfaces with many different furnishings both large and small.
The present device provides many of the same benefits as the device of Jenkins and Svensson for the prevention of bed sores but the present device does so in a much broader application in an easier to use and simpler manner. The present device is particularly needed as modern hospital beds have bed sore prevention systems already built into the ‘mattress’ but do not provide the positioning benefits of present device.
Another prior art device, invented by Keith Ehrich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,733, named “Mechanism for Securing a Patient's Limb,” comprises a flat-surfaced, padded device made to be attached to the rails on the side of a hospital-type bed. This device is different because it has no straps, is not readily portable nor easily moveable, and has a very limited range of applications being dependent upon the design of various bed rails. The present device would interface with said device to aid in positioning of a limb during a medical procedure thus providing the consistent positioning that said device lacks being only able to provide elevation and generalized positioning.